What Was Lost
by smokinhottie
Summary: Is this new case going to bring Horatio and Yelina closer together or tear them apart?


CSI: Miami

What Was Lost

Smokinhottie

Disclaimer: Ok I know this may be hard to believe, but (insert drum roll here) I don't own any of them! If I did Horatio would have what could be considered a normal life with love.

Authors Note: I honestly am not sure if anyone is going to enjoy this one since I haven't had any reviews from my other story. (Ps. Please read Does She Love That Man?) If anyone enjoys this story please review and give me feedback. I have a general idea of where I'm going just not sure how to get there. Might even make this part of the other CSI story that I have called the Coffee Shop Murders. Let me know what you think! Please help!

Chapter One

"Frank" said the tall red head Lieutenant Horatio Caine as he carefully entered the home of the victim.

"Horatio." Replied Detective Frank Tripp in his thick Texan accent.

"What do we have?" Horatio said as he crouched down to survey the scene.

"Female victim seems to have been baking in the kitchen when the suspect entered through the back door. Broke the glass and came through." Frank said. Horatio nodded and rose as he went to the back door. Glass was scattered everywhere.

"So she sees them coming and runs." Horatio said as he continued through the house. In the kitchen, cake batter was everywhere mixed with the dark red of blood. Broken dishes and utensils scattered all over the floor along with more glass. Horatio shook his head.

"She tried to fight him off." He said softly. Frank sighed.

"Yeah, she was trying to protect herself and more importantly her child." Horatio's head snapped around and looked at his friend.

"Frank, what do you mean?" he asked anxiously.

"Our victim had a little girl. Her name is Sophie. Don't worry. She's with Yelina right now." Frank said. He knew how Horatio felt about children. Both had been with the Miami-Dade Police Department for a long time and had seen their share of nightmares involving children. Horatio relaxed. He knew it was going to be difficult for this child, but knowing she was with Yelina instantly made him feel better.

"Ok Frank. Let's finish the walk through and then I'd like to talk to Sophie." He said and Frank nodded as he and Horatio continued through the rest of the disaster.

Horatio took a deep breath as he stepped out of the house. He'd been to many bloody crime scenes before but this had to be one of the worst. He attempted to gain control of his emotions before going to see Yelina. He knew she would be able to tell if something was wrong.

After a moment, he searched the yard for her. What he saw made him smile. He found his sister in law cradling the little girl in her arms on the back of the ambulance. She looked like an angel as she comforted the child. Horatio couldn't help but love her more seeing her with Sophie. He was about to head over to talk to her when his team arrived on scene.

"Alex" he said as he watched the medical examiner stroll up the sidewalk.

"Hey Horatio." She said gently "I heard this one's a real nightmare." Horatio sighed.

"Ummm…It's pretty bad Alex. If you want to step away, I'd understand." Alex smiled slightly.

"I'll be alright Horatio, don't worry about me." She said as she put a hand to his arm. Horatio nodded.

"Promise me you'll talk to me if you need to." Alex nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Sure thing, honey." She said as she walked into the house. Horatio stood on the front step as the rest of the team walked up.

"Hey H. Is it as bad as Frank said?" asked the handsome Hispanic Eric Delko.

"Ladies and gentlemen in response to Eric's question…it's bad. As I told Alex, if anyone feels they would rather step away. There wouldn't be any shame in it."

"We're in if you are." Said the tall southern blond ballistics expert Calleigh Dusqeune.

"Yeah H. We're behind you all the way." Said Tim Speedle, the Trace expert. Horatio smiled slightly.

"Thank you, but again. My door is always open if you change your mind or need to talk."

"We'll keep that in mind H." Said the newest addition to the team, DNA expert, Natalia Boa Vista.

"Ok good. Now ladies and gentlemen, it's a big scene and every inch of this house needs to be processed. Inside and out. Absolutely nothing is unimportant." Horatio said.

"Divide and conquer? "Said the other new member to the team, Ryan Wolfe.

"Yes Mr. Wolfe, that's recommended. Now take care and lets catch this one." Horatio said before dismissing the team. After everyone headed inside, he turned and walked to Yelina.

Please read and review! ALso check out CSI New York- Does She Love That Man? for all Smacked fans and CSI The Coffee Shop Murders for a new chapter soon! THanks for reading! Hope you like this!


End file.
